Rollers are known for use in creating curls in human hair. Certain prior art rollers have VELCRO provided on the exterior of the rollers.
The present inventor recognized the need for a roller that has longer length to eliminate or minimize unwanted parting lines on a top hair section of a user's head. The present inventor recognized the need for a roller that will save time, energy, and effort by enabling use with a wider section of hair as compared to conventional rollers. The present inventor recognized that VELCRO attracts lint and more easily tangles hair and causes hair follicle breakage.
The present inventor recognized that the prior art roller have a tendency to fall out of a user's hair and require the use of pins or clips to secure the roller in place. The present inventor recognized the need for a roller with bristles that provides a gripping effect and do not require pins, clips, or other hardware to secure the roller to a user's hair.
The present inventor recognized the need for a roller that can be used on all hair types and on people of all ages. The present inventor recognized the need for a roller that can be used to add volume, and or create curls or waves in hair whether hair starts out wet or dry. The present inventor recognized the need for an efficient, time-saving, roller that would provide increased functionality and convenience for the user.